Gambling
by DragonFireOKN
Summary: When 3 of the king's men come to the Varden, they show a fun game that Eragon becomes addicted to. When he begins betting on the games, he begins to lose everything. His freedom, his reputation, and most importantly... he loses... Saphira.
1. Addiction

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this book!

Two weeks earlier

"You do understand what to do, right?" Galbatorix asked.

"Yes master. We are to enter the Varden and use our gambling techniques to subdue the rider and his dragon." One of the men said.

"Very good, now be off."

The three men gathered up their things and walked off into the darkness.

Present day

It was getting late and Eragon Shadeslayer was heading off to meet his dragon.

"Excuse me Lord Shadeslayer." A voice said from behind him.

"Can I help you?" Eragon asked.

"Me and a couple of friends are playing a game and we were wondering if you wanted to join. We need one more person." The man said.

Eragon considered on how Saphira was not in the best of moods right now and made up his mind.

"I guess I can try it out." Eragon said with a shrug.

"Right this way."

The man led Eragon into a nearby house and sat down at a table with two other men. Eragon pulled up another chair and sat down at the table.

"Do you know how to play?" One of the men asked as he pulled out two small dice.

Eragon recognized the dice. He had played this game with Roran before.

"Yes, my cousin and I used to play."

"Shall I roll first?" The man asked. "You can call me Keith. This is John and Kaine."

"Go ahead."

Keith rolled the two dice and sighed.

"Only 14."

"I'll go next." Eragon said. He rolled the dice and was amazed at his luck. "30!"

"Very good." Keith said as the other two men went.

When all was over, Eragon had won. They played several more games and Eragon won them all.

"I've never played this well!" Eragon exclaimed.

"You deserve a drink." John said eagerly. "I'll get us all one."

John disappeared for a few minutes and came back with a bottle in his hands. He poured it into cups and passed it around to the others. John then sat down and took a drink. Eragon lifted the cup to his mouth and took a long swig. He felt his contact with Saphira break and thought that she must have fallen asleep.

"Lets make this a little more interesting." Kaine said with a sneer. "If I win, you will come back and play tomorrow."

"Okay." Eragon said absent mindedly.

Kaine rolled the dice and seemed pleased. "29."

Eragon rolled the dice and frowned. "28"

"That's too bad. I guess you will have to come back tomorrow."

"I always keep promises."

Eragon stood up and walked out of the door.

"When he comes back tomorrow we will get a much bigger prize. We are going to take his dragon and he'll never know what hit him." Keith said with a sneer.

After a few minutes Eragon saw Saphira in her circular bed.

_Eragon, if I ever catch you betting again I will be the one to punish you._

Eragon stared at her and cocked his head.

_How did you know?_

_I always know. Now go away, I don't sleep with gamblers. _

Eragon blinked but walked away. He crawled into bed and stared at the ceiling. This was the first time he hadn't slept with Saphira in over a year.

Well, did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE FASTER.


	2. Leaving the Varden

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Eragon awoke very late the next morning to find Saphira already gone. He tried to contact her but knew she had blocked him out.

_Stubborn dragon. _Eragon thought. _I guess I could go and keep my promise now._

Eragon stood up and walked over to the door, opened it and walked outside to find the road deserted. He walked down to the house and entered the house.

"You have come back early." John said as he watched Eragon.

"Yes. I wish to play again. I don't wish to be rude, but can I get something to drink? I am parched."

"Of course." John responded as the other two men entered the room. John disappeared and Eragon sat down at the table.

The other two men sat down as well as Eragon. John reappeared with the same bottle as last night and sat down. Keith pulled out the dice as John poured Eragon some of the drink. Eragon grabbed the cup and quickly poured he drink down. A smile came across Keith's face as Eragon gulped down the liquid. When Eragon sat the cup down Kaine held up a finger and waved it in front of Eragon's eyes. Eragon stared off into space and completely ignored the finger.

"Shall I roll Eragon?" Keith asked.

"Roll away!" Eragon said with a chuckle.

Keith smiled and rolled the dice. "10."

"I can beat that!" Eragon yelled as he picked up the dice.

"Before you roll Eragon, how about we make this more interesting." Kaine teased.

"I know I can win so of course!"

"If you win, I will give you this golden chain." Keith said as he pulled out a string of gold. Eragon was amazed, he had never seen anything like this. "If you lose, you give us your dragon."

Eragon stared at the golden chain and seemed not to even think of Saphira.

"I accept your bet." Eragon said as he picked up the dice. He rolled them and watched as the bounced across the table. "9."

"Oh no I lost!" Eragon cried.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Arya stormed inside. She pointed at Eragon who was now on the floor. Realization hit him on what he had done and he leaned back up against the wall.

_Arya, what did he bet? _Saphira asked from outside.

Arya didn't respond and looked at Eragon who now had closed his eyes and had his head buried in his lap.

_Arya!_

_Saphira, he bet you…and lost._

Saphira roared and smashed through the walls. She saw Eragon and picked him up in one of her talons. The blue dragon pinned him up against the wall and squeezed him tightly. Eragon yelped as Saphira's claws dug into his side.

_Saphira, I'm so sorry! Please let go!_

_I will never forgive you for this Eragon! How dare you!_

Eragon felt blood begin to pour down his legs before Saphira dropped him.

"Don't hurt him Saphira! He is you rider."

_Now I am wondering if I made the right choice!_

_You don't mean that Saphira. _Arya said.

Arya rounded on the men and stared at them.

"How much did the king pay you?" Arya asked. "If you give us Saphira back, the Varden will double it."

The three men looked at one other and seem to have decided something.

"Give us three million pieces of gold and two horses and we'll give her back. You must also let us leave the Varden unharmed."

"You have a deal." Arya said as Nasuada entered the doorway.

"What happened?" She asked.

Arya explained what had happened and Nasuada glared at Eragon.

"You have nearly emptied the Varden's vaults Shadeslayer. I hope you're proud."

_Arya, can I talk to you? _Eragon asked as he healed his wounds.

_Yes._

Eragon stood up and walked out off the hole that Saphira had made.

_What did you want to talk about?_

_I am leaving the Varden._

_You can't just leave! You have duties here, to the Varden. You have duties to the people of Alagaesia! You have duties to Saphira!_

_You heard what she said. Saphira wants me gone more than anyone else. She hates me. You ride her in the battles, she no longer wants me. I am leaving and you cannot stop me._

Eragon suddenly raised his hands and vanished into thin air.

_Eragon! _Arya cried.

_Arya, was Eragon drugged when he bet me? _Saphira asked.

_I think he was Saphira, he didn't know what he was doing or saying when he bet you._

Saphira looked guiltily down at the ground and began whining.

_What have I done? _Saphira yelled in anger as she shot flames at the three men.

Eragon was walking along by himself in the woods. He knew where he was going. Eragon saw Oromis's hut in the distance and knew this was where he would stay.

This was where he would stay for the next ten years of his life.

This was going to be two chapters but I decided to make it into one. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! IT SPEEDS THINGS UP!!!!!!!1


End file.
